Los giros del destino
by Cho-WEasley
Summary: No soy muy buena para los summary, porfis dejen R


******Una carta inesperada ******  
  
Sakura , es una chica de 15 años y posee la magia de las cartas Clow, las cuales tienen un poder muy impresionante, tiene 2 amigos que también tienen magia sus nombres son Li Syaoran y Eliot , este ultimo es la reencarnación del mago Clow y estos 3 chicos unos días atrás habían recibido unas cartas de Londres en las cuales eran aceptado para el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
  
~~~~ Flash Black ~~~~  
  
Despierta Sakura- decia kero Que quieres déjame dormir, decia la chica pero DESPIERTA, AY UN ANIMAL GOLPEANDO LA VENTANA Y TRAE UNA CARTA!!!! NO ME GRITES KERO, que ya te escuche. Sakura abrió los ojos y encontró a una lechuza con una carta amarillenta en las patas Sakura las dejo entrar y la lechuza le entrego una carta .  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).  
  
Señorita Kinomoto : Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio. Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta. Ud. Será aceptada para 5° año.  
  
PAPA!!- Grito Sakura, ¿ Que te pasa Monstruo?- mira hermano, mira lo que me llego de Londres - decia Sakura. Su hermano lo leyó y quedo impresionado. Pero tu no puedes ser una bruja eres solo mi pequeño monstruo además como vas a ir tan lejos ese colegio queda en Londres no en Japón deberás viajar mucho. , sabes Hermano enviare una carta de respuesta y les diré que no se como viajar quizás ellos sepan como o si no me compro un boleto de avión pero a ese colegio yo voy.  
  
**** En Londres****  
  
Potter- levantate ahora que tienes Visita y arregla tus cosas que te vaz. Harry al escuchar visitas no se demoro ni un minuto y ya estaba abajo. Era Dumbledore , con Sirius y Remus . Que desea Prof. Dumbledore. pregunto Harry. Esa no es forma de saludar Sr. Potter . primero que nada vengo a decirle que su padrino esta libre ya que atrapamos a esta rata junto con los del ministerio . QUE!! Sirius esta libre. Podré vivir con el . si, si muy bien pero cálmense un poco Sr. Potter. Además debo decirle que mañana parte a Hong Kong a buscar a una alumna de intercambio y entrenarla durante los 2 meses que quedan de vacaciones.por que como bien sabe Ud. Es el mejor alumno usando la varita de Hogwarts además escuche un soplo por ay que puede hacer algo de magia sin varita o me equivoco Harry. Si pero solo un poco Profesor . Bueno vas o no vas Harry. Yo..... Si, Si señor, si iré. Pero iré con Sirius.?? . Crees que Albus serias capas de enviarte solo a un lugar tan lejano- interrumpió Sirius. Prof. Dumbledore pero yo no se nada de Japonés. Harry esa chica y su familia dominan nuestro idioma, otra cosa Harry ella posee las cartas Clow. Las cartas que? las cartas Clow son unas cartas legendarias las cuales fueron creadas por el mago Clow el cual aprendió todo en Hogwarts (n/a. Que obvio) , estas cartas poseen mucho poder y magia y esta chica debió reunirlas. Después tendrás mas información ahora vamonos . y Harry , el ministerio te envió el dinero necesario para tu viaje y el de la. Srta. Kinomoto, el Sr. Horisawa y El Sr. Li así que deben venirse el día 19 de agosto compran sus materiales y toman el tren el 1° de septiembre. Y mientras estés aya asistirás con Sakura a una secundaria Muggle. Muy bien profesor a que hora parto mañana te iras a las 9:30 en un translador . le mandas un mensaje de Hong Kong a tus amigos por que es muy tarde y ahora nos vamos a Hogwarts. Dumbledore saco un pañuelo de su túnica y hizo que todos lo tocaran , Harry sintió que lo jalaban del estomago y apareció en Hogwarts , Dumbledore les indico que si querían fueran a la sala común de Gryffindor a dormir Harry estando allí decidió hablar con Sirius ya que lo veía muy callado ese ultimo tiempo  
  
Que te pasa Sirius. pregunto Harry A mi nada por que preguntas. as estado muy callado este ultimo rato as tenido problemas con alguien ya que ahora estas libre deberías estar feliz. A ti es difícil mentirte eres igual de terco que tu padre , lo que pasa es que mucho antes de que yo fuera a azkaban , me iba a casar con Arabella Figg. Y entonces.  
  
Arabella Figg- interrumpió Harry, es la misma Figg que vivía a unas manzanas de mi casa, Si la misma Figg, que estuvo protegiéndote todos estos años en Privet Drive, Harry. Y que paso , bueno ella estuvo muy mal atacaron nuestro hogar y estuvo en san Mungo en ese tiempo me enviaron a azkaban y no volví a saber de ella y te digo algo , aun la amo.  
  
A quien amas Padfoot - dijo Moony , cuanto te pagan por metiche lunático. Disculpe , señor pero el profesor me mando a buscarlos para que cenaran y sin querer escuche la conversación que Ud. Mi señor mantenía con su ahijado - dijo Moony imitando la voz de un elfo. Además Señorito Sirius el Prof. Dumbledore necesita hablar con Harry. Este no aguanto mas y se partió de la risa , de que te ríes Harry pregunto Sirius , de nada señorito Sirius. Creo que Remus es mala influencia para ti. Tu!! Sirius Black hablando de mala influencia este año habrá diluvio . Ya calmémonos ahora dijo Harry , solo hablaba con Sirius por que esta triste y ella de menos a Arabella . Sirius miro a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y Remus para calmar la situación le dijo a Harry que los papeles para el colegio muggle estaban listos y que en Hong Kong podría hacer magia para enseñarle a Sakura algunos hechizos y que comprarían la varita en un lugar Tokio. Bueno , Harry mañana te iras a las 9:30 a Hong Kong con Sirius pero decidimos enviar alguien del ministerio y conectamos la red Flú a la casa Kinomoto así que viajaras por la red de polvos Flú se que no te agrada pero es la red mas segura ya que para el translador creo que puedes demorarte mas y por polvos Flú solo serán unos minutos. Además le llevaras los materiales ya que por ser una de las descendientes del mago Clow el ministerio correrá con los gastos y a ti por ser tan buen chico y ayudar a la chica también te dieron los materiales pero tus cosas déjalas aquí solo deberás comprar allá las cosas para ese colegio muggle.  
  
***Hong Kong *** Sakura ve a dormir mañana llegara ese chico y su padrino a enseñarte magia con varitas y algunos hechizos , llegara a las 9:30 y ira a la misma escuela que tu. No puedo esperar mas a ir a Tokio y comprar mi varita y conocer Hogwarts y todo eso supe que Eliot y Syaoran igual Irán pero ellos irán el mismo día que yo a comprar las varitas ya que no tienen idea donde queda eso .  
  
Sakura, Despierta Sakura - ese mocoso llega en 10 minutos debes vestirte Sakura iba bajando las escaleras cuando sintió un ruido cerca de la chimenea . Odio este medio de transporte decia un muchacho de pelo negro azcabache y ojos verde esmeralda . ya cálmate Harry le decia otra persona mas adulta . Sirius trajiste el equipaje de la chica debe tener sus libros y el dinero que le mando el ministerio. Eh?? Disculpen pero quienes son ustedes. Oh disculpa por ser tan descordiales - dijo Harry , yo soy Harry, Harry Potter y ese de allá es mi padrino Sirius Black pero dile Padfoot. Y cual es su nombre señorita dijo Harry . Soy Sakura - dijo la chica con todos los colores ya subidos bueno Ok. Las presentaciones están echas aquí esta tu baúl un regalo del ministerio todos los útiles y eso solo debes llevar ropa y eso y acá esta el dinero dijo entregándole una bolsita con unos 150 galeones para tu varita y las cosas que quieras . ya que la varita la tienes que comprar tu. Y linda me puedes decir donde ay algún lugar para alojar cerca es que no conozco para nada Japón y no tenemos donde quedarnos. Pero quédense aquí no ay problema además tu me vienes a enseñar magia y tu padrino será mi profesor en el colegio . Sirius !!! por que no me lo dijiste- le reclamo Harry. Ya cállate se me olvido con eso de la conversación de Arabella . O si. Perdón . Bueno Harry y Ud. Señor los llevare a su habitación . No me digas señor , me haces sentir Viejo. Dijo Sirius. Dime Sirius . Esta bien Sirius dijo Sakura. Escuche que tu tenias cartas Clow me las podrías enseñar es que James el Padre de Harry una vez encontró un libro sobre el mago Clow que había pertenecido a su Abuelo y encontró una carta que decia " Animagic" y con eso nos pudimos convertir en animagos no registrados , esas cartas son muy poderosas .Si demasiado hubieran sabido lo que costo atraparlas. Gracias a Li y Eliot lo logre Dumbledore dijo que si querías para los festivos venias a tu casa o tus padres y amigos iban a Hogwarts para que lo conozcan .si aun que no sean magos dijo Sakura. Si aun que no sean magos no importa que sean Muggles pueden entrar igual ya que los magos. Bueno a que hora son las clases en Japón empiezan a las 8:00 pero hoy es sábado, ok dijo Harry vamos a Tokio a comprar las varitas si vamos iré a decirle a mi hermano que iremos pero primero tomen desayuno o ya tomaron , no ya tomamos pero en Tokio comemos algo por que creo que tu no as comido nada - dijo Harry . si no he comido nada y que tipos de dulces te gustan Harry. Las ranas de chocolate, las Grageas de todos los sabores y esas cosas . Y dime que es eso. Las grageas de todos los sabores son de todos los sabores no solo Chocolate, o fresa sino espinaca, hígado y vomito. Toma aquí traje algunos dulces para que comas algo son deliciosos. Gracias Dijo una sonrojada Sakura. Bueno yo primero solo debes entrar a la Chimenea tirar polvos Flú y decir " Alkamir Alley" y Harry desapareció luego Sakura con un poco de miedo y dijo "Alkamir Alley" y apareció en un callejón muy bonito lleno de gente con capas mira allí venden varitas vamos a comprarla.  
  
Buenos días dijo el vendedor veo que ay dos extranjeros acá , pero válgame dios si es Harry Potter un gusto señor . Un placer dijo Harry . estaba acostumbrado a que la gente o tratara así en Inglaterra pero nunca supo que pasaría eso en Japón. Venimos a comprar una varita Dijo Sirius al ver que Harry se había incomodado un poco. Es para esta señorita muy bien Déjame ver. -Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas-. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? -Eh... bien, soy diestra -respondió Sakura -Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. -Midió a Sakura del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo-: Cada varita tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. De pronto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas. toma esta , -Esto ya está -dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo-. Bien, Chica Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. Sakura cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonta) la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor se la quitó casi de inmediato. -Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba... Sakura probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor se la quitó. -No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. Sakura tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, o alfin pensé que nunca tendría una varita - pensó Sakura bueno muy bien son 5 galeones con 5 sikles. Sakura pago y se fueron a casa . muy bien dijo Harry traje mi escoba para enseñarte a volar , unas pocas cosas de pociones, y te enseñare hechizos de años anteriores cuan sepas algunos y con la ayuda de tus cartas y si tus 2 amigos también quieren ponerse al día haremos un duelo , ok dijo Sakura empecemos por encantamientos . muy bien estuvieron toda la tarde practicando y Sirius le enseño un poco de d.c.a.o a Sakura y el día siguiente entrenarían Pociones y Transformaciones y los días que quedaran reforzarían lo que Sakura no entendiera y jugarían quidditch. Bueno el día a sido muy agotador así que vamos a acostarnos dijo Sirius mañana deberán ir al colegio Harry , Dijo Sakura puedes usar el uniforme de mi hermano ya que para que lo vas a comprar si no vas a estar siempre aquí además parece que nos mudaremos a Londres por Hogwarts y Tomoyo igual se ira para aya estudiara en un Colegio de Londres. Que bien ojala te mudes cerca de donde viva yo es que antes vivía en Privet pero ahora nose . dormiré en esta habitación contigo dijo Harry, mientras se les subían los colores , si pero , no te preocupes no te voy a comer. Bueno , no importa, disculpa tienes Internet para enviarle un mail a Hermione es que me lo dio y ella se comunica con ron , si tengo una computador. Portátil pero quien es Hermione y Ron , A son mis mejores amigos en Hogwarts . que Bien úsala . a ver .  
  
Querida Herm.  
  
Nose si as hablado con Remus pero yo estoy en Hong Kong , Vine a ayudar a una chica con eso de la magia se llama Sakura y es súper simpática, cuando vallamos a Hogwarts te la presento si puedes envíale una lechuza a ron que Hedwig se quedo en Londres y Ron no tiene Internet.  
  
Te quiere  
Harry  
  
Muy bien ojala lo lea Herm. Bueno gracias Sakura le dio un beso en la cara y se fue a acostar.  
  
Harry despierta, despierta es hora de desayunar para que vayamos al colegio mira que son las siete y media y entramos a las 8:20 , además nos demoramos 15 minutos en llegar en patines , sabes andar en patines cierto, eh!! Si , si se andar en patines Sakura. Ya me visto . Harry se puso el uniforme del hermano de Sakura y bajo al comedor , se puso los patines y se fueron en el camino pasaron a casa de Tomoyo . mira Tomoyo este es Harry Potter el chico que me enseña magia con varita y las cosas de ese colegio , también me va a enseñar a volar en escoba , se que es parecido a la carta volar pero ay vamos a ver si es igual . bueno mucho gusto Tomoyo, Sakura me a hablado mucho de ti, a dicho que tienes una excelente voz y eres una buena diseñadora a se me olvidaba Dumbledore te envió esto. Y Harry le entrego una carta . Gracias Harry. Tomoyo la leyó y quedo impresionada. Decia que estaba aceptada en Hogwarts , Sakura estaré contigo en Hogwarts que bien , muchas gracias Harry, no es nada Tomoyo . Saku. Ahora nos vamos por que son 5 para las 8 y por lo que me dijiste hace una cuadra queda mucho no. Que!! 5 para las ocho vamonos , vamos Tomoyo. Apúrate ya voy Sakura. Saku??? Pregunto Sakura a Harry. Que no te puedo decir así dijo Harry poniendo cara de niño bueno haciendo un Pucherito. Claro no te preocupes dijo Sakura . con las mejillas rojas , Mira Harry ahora pasamos a casa de Li y luego a la de Eliot que queda a dos cuadras del colegio llegamos de mas a las 8:10 din don . tocaron el timbre en casa de Li , Hola Li- dijo Sakura lo beso en la mejilla y le dijo Ya nos vamos o no si Sakura vamonos , a espera este es Harry , Harry Potter , mucho gusto Dijo Harry , igualmente respondió el otro chico , disculpa Saku pero Eriol es la reencarnación del mago Clow o no ? si Harry ahora estamos por llegar a su casa a tiempo por que son las 8:12 , Harry por que no dejas de usar ese Reloj , por favor dijo Sakura , como quieres que lo bote, Me lo dio mi mejor amiga en mi cumpleaños pasado y cuando estas de cumpleaños Harry en una semana mas o menos a que bien yo estoy el 19 de agosto , Ya llegamos a casa de Eriol , dijo Sakura , Toco el timbre y un poco después salió Eriol , Hola Eriol dijeron Sakura y Li al unísono lo que hizo que se sonrojasen, hola Sakura , hola Li , Buenos días yo soy Harry Potter , Tu debes ser Eriol cierto, si soy yo dijo el muchacho. El Prof. Dumbledore tiene tus cosas en Hogwarts y solo debes comprar tu varita el ministerio de magia se encargo de lo demás , muchas gracias Harry mi varita ya la tengo y se todo lo que han pasado Sakura me envió detalles por Internet , podríamos tener un duelo cuando hallamos practicado mas o no Harry, Si estaría súper , casi me olvido toma , le entrego una bolsita a Eriol, Tomoyo y a Li, esto se los envía el ministerio son 150 Galeones a Li y a Tomoyo también le tiene todo en Hogwarts solo deben llevar Ropa , su varita y si quieren una mascota y una escoba. Ahora vamonos al colegio es la primera vez que voy a la secundaria muggle solo estudie primaria y luego fui a Hogwarts. Vamonos dijo Sakura.. Llegaron 2 minutos antes al entrar al salón dejaron a Harry afuera para que la Profesora lo presentara. Bueno Chicos hoy llega un Alumno nuevo desde Londres su Nombre es Harry James Potter, bueno Ahora pasa chico , las clases pasaron muy rápido en el receso Harry le pidió la computadora a Sakura y esta se la presto Harry vio si tenia una respuesta de Hermione y si la tenia.  
  
Harry Dile a Sirius que deben Volver mañana o hoy mismo Voldemort esta en Hong Kong y puede hacerle daño a los que poseen o tienen relacion con las cartas Clow dile a esos chicos que deben venir con sus familias a Hogwarts cuanto antes ya que según lo que dice Dumbledore Voldemort Tiene mas Poder que todas las cartas Clow juntas y eso lo sabes y por favor cuídate Harry.  
Te quiere Hermi.  
  
MALDITO VOLDEMORT !!!!!!!!! - grito Harry y todos se le quedaron viendo luego cuando paso el peligro llamo a Todos los chicos a un lado y les mostro el mensaje. Sakura ya que las clases terminaron vamonos iban a salir de ay cuando Harry vio un grupo de mortífagos en la entrada del colegio , Sakura andas con tus cartas , si contesto esta bien recuerdas que tenias una para parar el tiempo , bueno páralo para que lo Muggles no se den cuenta solo los magos no sufren el efecto asi que dale. Bien Harry ahora tu Tomoyo tienes magia pero no as entrenado ve a esconderte se que conoces todo de este lugar ve a la cualquier parte dile a todos que vayan a un lugar y lo cierras los mortífagos no pasan de esta. Si Harry lo ago ahorita. Bien cuando estén todos escondidos pones eso de parar el tiempo para que los chicos del colegio no se den cuanta y yo por mientras distraigo a los mortífagos, disculpa Eriol sabes magia con varita cierto, si Con varita y sin varita contesto , que bien entonces ayúdame . Sakura ten cuidado que vienen por ti.  
  
Mira quien es , el estúpido niñato Potter , oigan ustedes deben tener encuentra no juntarse con este que el que se le acerca siempre termina sufriendo de alguna u otra manera y hasta quizás muerto como ese estúpido de Cedric . EXPELLIARMUS!!!!- grito Harry y Lucius malfoy salió disparado lejos. Sufrire incantatem- dijo y le apunto al mismo , mira malfoy dile a tu amo que no le tengo miedo que venga el a enfrentarse a mi ya que yo no me escondo tras otras personas ahora váyanse o les ira peor por que conmigo no se juega ok. Harry susurro unas palabras de magia antigua y todos los mortífagos salieron disparados y luego los mortífagos le lanzaron crucios a Eriol eran mas de 10 Harry se interpuso ya que sabia que tenia que proteger al descendiente de Clow y le llegaron a el luego de eso se fueron. Harry al recibir el impacto se desmayo . Por que me defendió dijo Eriol a sus demás amigos , que no escuchaste lo que le dijo ese rubio que sus amigos siempre sufrían de alguna u otra manera quizás no queria que amigos que esta recién conociendo sufran por que Voldemort le tiene ira por no poder matarlo cuando era bebe. Al llegar a casa de Sakura , Sirius pregunto que había pasado y los chicos le contaron y Sirius les contó quien era Cedric , la historia de porque Voldemort odiaba a Harry y eso pero Sirius pensó que Harry había recibido solo un cruciatus y luego vio que Harry escupía Sangre y le dijo a los chicos , ¿ Cuantos cruciatus recibió?- temiendo la respuesta eh Mas de 10 dijo Sakura , QUE!!!!!!!! Y COMO ES QUE ESTE CHICO AUN ESTA VIVO , por merlín saben tomen sus cosas llamen a sus familias que nos vamos a Hogwarts todos los que están aquí corren peligro , pero los que mas deberían preocuparse son ustedes 2 dijo señalando a Sakura y Eriol. AL LLEGAR A Hogwarts madame pomprey quedo impresionada 1 Crucio es mucho para un adulto pero 10 son demasiados y solo para un chico de 15 años . debemos llevarlo a san Mungo y te digo se que Potter es fuerte pero ojala que salga de esta . al llegar a san Mungo pusieron a Harry en cuidados intensivos y Dumbledore llamo a los otros chicos . Dígame profesor Por que Harry defendió a Eriol? Por que cree usted señorita Sakura. . bueno Sirius nos dijo que el año pasado Voldemort había vuelto y Harry vio morir a un chico llamado Cedric Diggory y que tiene miedo de perder a sus amigos . por una parte si y por otra parten no . El defendió a Eriol Por que el sabe que es la Reencarnación de Clow y ustedes sabían de que persona era alumno favorito Clow. De Godric Gryffindor dijo Li. Muy bien y ahora por que creen que Harry lo protegió. Por que Harry es el He...es la reencarnación de Godric Gryffindor muy bien Srta. Kinomoto y ahora entendieron algo. Si profesor y usted cree que se recuperara , si dijo Dumbledore ese chico a estado mas veces en la enfermería que yo en toda mi vida . y si que es larga mi vida .ahora vaya a acostarse Harry saldrá en una o dos semanas de la coma y muy pronto estará aquí.  
  
Harry al despertar se encontraba en un lugar extraño al lado de el estaban sus amigos , Eriol , Sakura ,li,Tomoyo, Hermione y Ron y ustedes que hacen aquí ni que fuera mi funeral dijo Harry bromeando, Harry, despertaste grito herm. No crees que fue mucho 2 semanas y media en coma te dije que volvieras a Hogwarts tonto eres un terco como siempre , pero te quiero mucho amigo . oigan y que ago aquí. Como que , que haces aquí Hace mas de 2 semanas recibiste 14 crucios y aun preguntas - dijo Sakura Ahora nos vamos sierto chicos y Harry salto con la bata de Hospital como que nos vamos dijo Hermione. Creo que pasado mañana te vas de aquí y la Nos quedaria un mes de vacaciones estabien Herm . te hare caso , no me movere pero si dormire y cayo dormido al instante. Harry despierta o te quedas asta volver a Hogwarts en el Hospital (la verdad no puse mucho del hospital por que lo odio)  
  
Asta aquí o dejo ejenme R&R porfis y gracias por leerlo 


End file.
